


Дом там...

by WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Art, Gen, Markers, Mixed Media, Pencil, Slice of Life, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, sketch - freeform, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021
Summary: ... где тебя ждёт кошь.
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Дом там...

[](https://imageban.ru/show/2021/02/06/df44739f7aaf1d5f8ad8143d28168718/jpg)

по отдельности:

\- 1 -

[ ](https://imageban.ru/show/2021/02/06/18531231039b7c1256fef1befe65ef27/png)

\- 2 - 

[ ](https://imageban.ru/show/2021/02/06/587abb5f38ea9a551e7933837f69d581/png)

\- 3 -

[](https://imageban.ru/show/2021/02/06/bf201b9fa0db02f24ebba5024915453a/png)


End file.
